This invention relates to a retrofit threshold for an entry door.
A door assembly is comprised of a door, a pair of vertical jambs, a top frame member, and a threshold at the bottom. One or more sidelight casements, with their associated jambs, may be incorporated into the assembly adjacent the door. During construction of a new home, the door assembly is installed near the beginning of the construction process. Subsequent installation of brick, concrete, siding, roofing, and many other materials subjects the threshold to abnormal abuse. It is not unusual for the threshold to become damaged, as by denting, from the passage of heavy equipment and materials over it.
It is not a simple matter to replace a threshold, because this member extends under and is fastened to the bottom ends of the vertical jambs and any sidelight casement jambs. To do a proper replacement requires removing materials surrounding the assembly, such as brick, siding, trim drywall, and caulk, then removing the door and dismantling the frame.
Prior inventors have addressed the problem of threshold restoration generally. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 767,615, 2,840,868, 4,492,062, 5,283,977, 5,426,894 and 4,673,517. Also, some devices have been proposed to prevent snow or water from entering under the door. See U.S. Pat. No. 665,918, for example. None of these prior attempts, however, is sufficiently effective, simple, inexpensive, and easy to install, yet permanent. And the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 665,918 must be removed before one can safely pass through the door.
It would be beneficial to homeowners and repairmen to be able to renew the appearance and functionality of the threshold without having to disturb brick, siding, trim, drywall, caulk, and paint, and without having to dismantle the door frame, or purchase a new one.